Mary Sue Rides Again
by AmazingTreacle
Summary: Yes, I am back, but this time I have an OC. I'm trying to make her the complete Mary Sue. Don't worry, she won't be the same as the one in my other story. I'm basically poking fun, yet again! Remember, it's a Parody!


So, I'm back with another story whether you like it or not. I'm not sure how long this will be. I don't care how long it will be. When I think of an ending, I'll think of an ending. If you like it, fine. If you don't like it, fine. Just don't attack me because of your immaturity, and give this story a chance. Kay?

* * *

**The Stu Family**

There once was a girl who was to attend Sky High. She resented her parents for it, but ultimately she resented herself for being a freak. You see, it all started when she woke up on her 14th birthday one summer day. Her alarm clock went off, and without leaning over to press it, it turned off automatically. Mary thought it just ran out of batteries, but what she didn't know is that she had the ability of telekinesis. With her mind she turned that damned alarm off.

Things started to get freakier after that. When she stripped down to take a shower, she heard her pedophilic older stepbrother walking down the hallway. She heard him coming, but not from his footsteps. She heard his mind. Marty was thinking about her breasts and how he would like to fondle them. Mary immediately scrambled to lock the door, and she succeeded from letting Marty in to see her naked.

When she went down to breakfast, her mother and stepfather greeted her warmly. Marty sat slumped in his chair, glaring at her clothed body. Mary smacked him upside the head, but he couldn't figure out how she knew his thoughts.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" he asked skeptically. _Dumb whore; no wonder why no one likes her._

Mary glared at him and started to tear up. Her mom came over to hug her and glared at her stepson. "Marty, what did you do now?"

"What do you mean what did I do?! I didn't do shit!" he screamed dramatically. Marty's dad, smacked his son upside the head. "Why does everyone rag on me? I haven't done anything to her!"

"Liar!" Mary yelled dramatically. She pointed her long, manicured, black fingernail at him. "He keeps thinking of being sexually intimate with me. Before I heard him coming to walk in on me while I was naked!"

Mrs. Stu (_née_ Sue) glared at the older boy. She scanned his thoughts and gasped. "Martin Reginald Stu, you get up to your room this instant! I will not have a pedophile in this household!"

Marty stomped up to his room before glaring at Mary. The younger girl tried to disappear in her chair.

_I will get you, while you like it or not_.

Mary sobbed dramatically as Mr. and Mrs. Stu sat down in front of her. Mrs. Stu was the first to speak. "Honey, I'm so sorry we didn't tell you. We - I - "

"Look, Mary," Mr. Stu cut in from his stumbling wife, "you have powers. Great powers that your mother and your father share."

Mary gasped and placed her hand to her mouth. Then she glared at her so called mother. She stood up from her seat. "How dare you not tell me about this! I'm a freak because of you!"

Before Mrs. Stu could respond, the kitchen table became on fire. Mr. Stu gasped as he used his own water powers to extinguish the flames. Mary turned to him. "You have powers, too?! I can't believe this! Can Marty do anything special?"

"Of course not," Mrs. Stu laughed as she slapped her knee. "Could you imagine if he did? The whole world would've been ruled by him. That poor boy has too many problems for his own good!"

Mary nodded and sat back down. Seriously, she looked at them. "Is it normal to have three powers?"

The two adults turned to each other, seriously. Mr. Stu cleared his throat. "Actually, no, sweetie. A normal super hero has one power. Maybe one out of a hundred might have two; however, there hasn't been any written accords of someone having more than two."

"So I'm a freak?" Mary whined, and she felt the tears come down her face again. She ran up to her room and slammed the door shut. "I hate you all!"

Mrs. Stu turned to her husband. "We have to get her to Sky High; you know that, right?"

"I don't think she'll do well there. You know her...actions," Mr. Stu whispered, indicating her dramatic personality and whiny persona. Mrs. Stu shrugged and picked up the phone.

"We can't help it, Reggie. She's got to learn how to use her powers."

Mr. Stu sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Whatever you say, Elizabeth."


End file.
